


The sun

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: For Tumblr prompt: "Stannis x Elia, Harrenhall, "You are the sun, how dare he not see it.""





	The sun

When Prince Rhaegar presents the laurel of blue winter roses to Lyanna Stark, it is not to his brother that Stannis looks, although he knows that Robert’s face must be equal parts disbelief and anger, nor to the awe-struck Lady Stark herself, but to Princess Elia Martell, Prince Rhaegar’s wife. 

She sits between her brother, Prince Oberyn, and Ashara Dayne, one of her lady companions, both of whom look rightly furious. But not Princess Elia. She sits straight in her seat, her face calm, her hands folded in her lap. Nothing but a dark shadow – the shadow Stannis knows all too well – betrays how the Princess feels. 

Stannis is surprised by the white-hot rage he suddenly feels towards Prince Rhaegar – not for Robert’s slighted honor, nor for Lyanna Stark’s insulted dignity, but for the grave offence that was dealt to Princess Elia. Though Stannis had met the Princess for the first time but a few days before and had spoken to her only twice, he’s found himself enthralled by her sharp mind and quick wit, by her ability to make others feel at ease as well as her kindness – and that made the Prince’s offense look all the more outrageous.

 _She’s been a loyal, dutiful wife to Prince Rhaegar,_ Stannis thought to himself, _And bore him a child within the first year of their marriage and now was heavy with the second one. What kind of king would a man who discards someone so loyal and so dutiful so very easily be?_

This thought does not leave Stannis’s mind all day. Robert rages about how inappropriate Rhaegar’s actions were, while Eddard – _Ned_ – Stark attempts to calm him down, but there is no reasoning with his brother. Only when he is two flagons of wine deep at the evening feast does Robert regain his cheerful demeanor. 

The people’ unease is palpable at the evening feast, and it is clear that no one quite understands what occurred earlier at the tourney grounds. However, enough wine makes the feast hall fill with conversation and laughter. It seems like everyone simply wants to move on, to forget what had transpired. 

Stannis does not think that people should forget – peace and order utterly depend on people adhering to social norms and rules. Prince Rhaegar’s conduct had certainly breached the social protocol and could easily throw the realm into chaos. _He did, after all, offend three Great Houses in one swift motion._

_And he offended Princess Elia more than anyone else,_ Stannis cannot help, but think. It feels unfair to him that Princess Elia with her impeccable manners, with her restrained manner of comporting herself, with her brilliant mind and indecently beautiful lips has to suffer such humiliation. The last thought makes Stannis angry with himself and he shakes his head, trying to push it away.

He finds himself looking to the high table where Princess Elia sits to the left of Prince Rhaegar. He fully expected her to not be present at the feast claiming that she is sick – as he believed any woman would after suffering such shameful humiliation at the hands of her own husband – but there she is, looking more radiant than ever. 

Perhaps it is the flickering lights of candles and torches in the feast hall or the golden threads embroidered in the silk of the Princess’s dress, but there is strange brilliance to her – brilliance that he noticed before, but then it seemed so much more subdued. Her face is calm and she is carrying on a conversation with one of her ladies as if nothing had transpired earlier. When she turns, however, Stannis can again see the dark shadow in her eyes and in that moment he knows that nothing was forgiven or forgotten. _And rightly so._

It is as if Princess Elia could sense him looking at her, as she turns her head towards him and their eyes meet. Stannis feels strange under her gaze, and even stranger when the most delicate smile touches her lips. _The lips he should not be looking at._

It is a moment before Elia’s eyelashes flutter and she looks down, and suddenly Stannis feels heat rise to his cheeks. _I should not look to another man’s wife like this,_ he chastises himself, but too late – his mind is already preoccupied with things that could have been. 

_Would it be different I was my father’s heir and not Robert? I would not have accepted lord Rickard’s proposal –the Stark girl will not make for a good wife for anyone. Mayhaps the Princess of Dorne would have looked to the Stormlands for husband for her daughter. True, the Lord of Storm’s End is no Crown Prince, but it was not King’s Landing where she first looked for the suitor._

Stannis cannot help but think how lucky he would have been – how lucky any man would have been to have such a loyal, dutiful wife with brilliant mind and razor sharp wit, with her ability to make others feels at ease, with her impeccable manners – and her beauty. _His Highness is a fool._

Consumed by his thoughts, Stannis watches how Elia gets up to retire for the night, and her ladies soon follow her. Once she leaves the feast hall it suddenly feels so much dimmer, despite the myriad candles and torches lighting it.

 _You are the sun,_ Stannis thinks, looking to the door behind which the Princess disappeared, _How dare he not see it._


End file.
